


A (Non) Valentine's Day Date!

by ShadedinMisfit



Series: Anime [3]
Category: OHSHC - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club (Anime), Ouran High School Host Club (Manga), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, anime - Fandom, ouran - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Haruhi fujioka - Freeform, Hikaru Hitachiin - Freeform, Hikaru and Haruhi - Freeform, HikaruXHaruhi, Implied Relationships, Male-Female Friendship, Manga & Anime, One-Sided Attraction, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedinMisfit/pseuds/ShadedinMisfit
Summary: To make up for the awkward St. Valentine's Day shenanigans Haruhi had to go through at the Host Club and the disastrous outing Hikaru and Haruhi had last summer, Kaoru arranges for Hikaru and Haruhi to have a makeup outing the day after Valentine’s Day..This isn’t exactly a one-shot fic but there is significantly less planning and more improvisational than my other fics, so far. I hope you enjoy this fluffy HikaruXHaruhi fic!
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Series: Anime [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824763
Kudos: 15
Collections: OHSHC FF, Ouran High School Host Club





	1. Romantics in the Garden

Only those with excellent social status and filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. However, the only people who are luckier are the visitors of a distinguished establishment within the academy, The Ouran Host Club. This club is where the most handsome boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain ladies, who also have way too much time on their hands. These boys are not afraid to explore and encourage the range of human emotion, emphasize the aestheticism of overall beauty and they are waiting to bask in the simple wonders of their surroundings with their lovely guests, especially today.

The Ouran Host Club is the epitome romanticism. When is a better time to celebrate romanticism? Saint Valentine’s Day, of course! Many of the lovely Ouran Academy guests have continuously shown these handsome boys more love over the years than they could ever dream of, to the point of becoming exclusive guests. To show their adoration, these boys would like to invite these exquisitely exclusive guests to a very special Valentine’s Day, in Ouran Academy’s private garden.

**_The Host Club is now open for business._ **

****

As the doors to Ouran Academy Garden slowly open to the exclusive members, various floral petals gently blow out from a briefly blinding light, caressing their cheeks, teasing them with the anticipation of what is in store for them. Once their sight is adjusted, they are introduced to a display of the handsomest boys of the academy. Each of them dressed in tribute to pieces of Romantic art.

Kyoya, the Vice-President, was standing on a low platform designed like a cliff, dressed in dark green, walking stick in his right hand, has his back towards us but he is looking back at the guest with alluring look in his dark eyes. He was representing Casper David Friedrich’s _Wanderer above the Sea Fog_. There must be a fog machine because it seems to lightly surround the cliff-like platform.

Honey and Mori, are paying tribute to Fragonard’s _The Swing_. Honey, the boy loli, is dressed in a custom tailored 18th century French suit in his signature color of pink, he is being lightly pushed on a simple yet beautiful swing by an 18th century French suit and powdered wig clad Mori, the strong-silent type. Of course, Usa-Chan, Honey’s beloved stuffed bunny toy, is sitting on his lap, so he doesn’t miss out on the swing ride.

The Hitachiin Twins, who can be found under a willow tree, were akin to their taboo of being in an implied sinful relationship. One of them was in a loose off white night gown, distraughtly sprawled across the edge of the bed, head leaning over the edge. The other is dressed in a dark tunic, mischievously crouched on the couch beside his brother, staring seductively at the sprawled twin. They are paying tribute to Henry Fuseli’s _The Nightmare._ But which one is Hikaru? Is he the crouching incubus or the sleeping victim? That’s up for the players of the guessing came to figure out.

Tamaki, the president, went for a simple yet expressional route. He dons a white blouse and blue smock, his big pale hands running through purposefully unkempt blonde hair, showing off a wide eyed and desperate expression to please his guest. Yes, Tamaki was paying tribute to _The Desperate Man_ by Gustave Courbet. Comparatively, he is the most rugged out of the other hosts.

Undoubtedly, the most eye-catching host in the garden is Haruhi. Despite being the normal type, his normalcy emphasizes the simple beauty of life. Nothing can better display that than being dressed as an angel. Haruhi is not a distinct representation of one piece of art, more of a common but dynamic element in various art pieces. Dressed in a flowing gown that is loosely held together with braided chords around his waist. Reasonably sized detailed, feathered wings with gold flecks are secured to their small frame. A simple gold halo crown is secured into their iconic short brown hair. Sure, the halo compliments his big beautiful brown eyes, but not as much as the intricately applied gold glitter across Haruhi’s cheeks. In the right light, rather than being a beautiful, feminized boy, one can swear that Haruhi is actually a beautiful girl.

“Welcome!” the stunningly dressed hosts warmly greet their special guests.


	2. A Face Glitter Type of Day

Since there are a limited amount of guests in the garden, fifteen at the most, each host has more of a chance to give special attention to everyone. They don’t have to divide their time as much, making everyone feel more special compared to a regular Club visit. About three guests are wooed by Tamaki’s romantic desperation for each of them, heeding to each of their emotional needs. Two, sometimes up to five guests, are overwhelmed with the wholesome protective nature of Mori over the playful Honey. One is infatuated by Kyoya despite him just standing in the corner with his note pad, keeping track of the nitty-gritty of the overall event. The bulk of the guests are eating up the tragic homoerotic romanticism of the Hitachiin twin, an incubus taunting his sleepy twin.

Haruhi doesn’t have a specific number of guests. This is because, one, Tamaki hypocritically does not want to exploit his precious little angel, and two, he and Kyoya came to a compromise that, unless financially coaxed for a one-on-one session, she is to stroll in between each host’s area, being an omnipresent feature in each romantic setting, intriguing every single guest and subliminally giving them the idea to pay an additional fee for a 30 minute session with an angel.*

* _extended session times require additional fees._

As usual, Haruhi had little to no say in the matter, not even with the outfit, that was the Twin's idea. She is use to this by now. Besides making sure the angel wings don’t bump into anything and preventing glitter from getting in her contacts, this is the least productive Haruhi has been in a host event in a while. Only one exclusive lady had already reserved an angel session, and the Twins took notice of that.

The Hitachiin Twins whisper in each other’s ears, leaving their imaginative ladies to their lewdest thoughts of shared forbidden words. In reality they are hatching a fun, multifunctional plan. They just have to wait for Ouran’s lovely angel to walk by.

Kaoru, the distraught sleepyhead, theatrically lunges himself past the crowd of exclusive admirers and towards Haruhi. “Oh, beautiful creature, please help a troubled soul!” His hands gently wrap around the confused angel’s arms, “That incubus over there is trying to seduce me into forbidden acts of passion! Please save me from this wickedness.” Haruhi does not remember being asked to do this for her job today. Tamaki’s fiery arrow stare can be felt across the garden.

The incubus, Hikaru, slyly walks past the admirers, towards his brother and his angelic host-mate. “There now, my conflicted sleepyhead, don’t scare something so sacred.” Hikaru makes his way to the other side of Haruhi, gently placing his fingers on her tiny shoulders, sandwiching her between him and his brother. This breaks Tamaki’s character as he walks closer to the trio, fuming.

To distract himself from admiring Haruhi’s gorgeously bewildered eyes, Hikaru continues improvising, “Why don’t we come to an arrangement? How about we add this angel into my…suggestions?” He makes sure he turns all three of them to face their admirers, “That way it takes the pressure off of you, my sleepyhead.” Deep down Hikaru wishes that circumstances were different and more private between him and Haruhi. He cups her soft cheek with his free hand, a genuine gesture. However, he has a job to do. “Besides,” Hikaru continues, “If an angel is willing to go through with what I request upon a mortal, then anything is possible.” Not only does this drive the admirers into a lust filling, fantastical uproar, this sends Tamaki into a speed walking rage.

Next thing the Twins and Haruhi know, they have been tackled down by a tall angry blonde. “HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE THIS PERFECT BEING!” comically, Tamaki beats the twins up in a cartoony matter while Haruhi manages to crawl away. This only drives the guests even wilder. A Desperate Romantic fighting a pair of Taboo Twins over a Beautiful Angel! What more could they want? As a precaution, Kyoya steps in to remind the ladies of the Angel Session deal that they can take advantage of now.

About half of the admirers are fine with the three-way jealousy fight while the other half book their individual sessions. Some of the other guests come over to witness the fight, the Angel Session Guests decide to wait their turn with Haruhi by visiting Honey and Mori. Eventually, despite the typical yet unexpected fight, everything rounds out into a rather successful Exclusive St. Valentines Event.

By the end of Ouran’s Exclusive Saint Valentine’s Day, and back in Music room 3 of the academy, Tamaki’s anger can no longer be contained. “HOW COULD YOU TRY TO SEDUCE MY HARUHI INTO YOUR TABOO AFFAIRS!?!”

“How many times has he asked us that?” questions the now school uniform clad Hikaru.

“Too many to count,” replies the uniform clad Kaoru. “At this point, I’m surprised the boss keeps asking considering how often we do it.”

“ANSWER MY QUESTION!”

While the rest of the host club members are changing out of their outfits from the event, the twins keep pseudo-ignoring the raging, fuming, tomato faced Tamaki until his attention diverts to the now boys school uniform clad, but adorable Haruhi who is walking by, rubbing her face with a wet cloth, and still smelling of rose petals from the garden. She expresses the usual annoyed look she gets after most host club debacles, and the stubborn specks of face glitter that refuse to wipe off aren’t helping her mood either.

The possessive blonde pulls her into one of his forced hug. “My Haruhi does not need to be constantly tainted by both of your incestuous tendencies!”

“I thought it was part of their act?” Haruhi asks under her breath. She’s not as oblivious as she was when she first started hosting. She has become more aware of the stunts the Twins pull. “Besides Senpai, the club got more revenue from my sessions after what the Twins did. Isn’t that a good thing for the club?

“Substantially,” Kyoya states as he walks into frame.

“YOU ENABLER! Forcing her into things she doesn’t want to do is in no way appropriate.”

With stone cold faces the Twins respond, “Uh… boss. Isn’t that how Haruhi got into this club in the first place?”

“Yeah,” Honey slides into frame, “It was your idea to make her a host Tama-Chan.”

“We’re getting off track!” Tamaki tightens his grip around his beautiful host. “These two red headed heathens are just using their act to get Haruhi to do, ungodly things and to torture me.” He loosens his hold, rests his big hands on her small shoulders and looks her more charmingly in the eyes. “I cannot imagine what it’s like to be constantly used as a tool for these devils notorious shenanigans.”

“Uh, we can hear every word you’re saying, boss.”

Ignoring them, Tamaki continues talking to his lovely little girl. “To make up for the trouble that was imposed on you today, how about you and I have a daddy/daughter Valentine’s day date?”

“No way, Senpai,” Haruhi responds immediately. “Valentines is a day of commercialized, conditional affection, not genuine affection. This event was one of the most evident cases of that.” She turns her back to him. “Besides the idea of a daddy/daughter date doesn’t sit right with me.”

“WHAaAaTtTt?!?!” This hurts Tamaki way more than the twins taboo seduction attempt. “BuT HaRUHiiiii, doesn’t daddy make you happy?! I just want to save you from the damage of the world! I want to spend a special day with you!!!”

“Your big overreaction at the event and you being a big, clingy baby is causing me more damage than the Twins act! Stop being a creep!”

The twins were absolutely reveling in Tamaki’s humility. His and Haruhi’s arguments echoing through the sophisticated music room never gets old. Kaoru absolutely could not hold back his snickering. Kaoru notices that Hikaru is wryly smirking just like himself but his brother has more of a longing in his hazel eyes. He has seen that look before, and once he follows his brothers gaze it confirms his assumption, the gaze is for Haruhi Fujioka.

Kaoru is no stranger to this longing for their beautifully androgynous classmate, not even from himself but there is something about his brothers longing that is more intense than his. Maybe it’s the way she is framed by the music room’s windows, or the way the setting sun silhouettes her side profile while outlining the natural golden highlight of her short brown hair. Maybe it’s the passionate intensity she exudes when giving an argument, especially towards idiots like Tamaki. Perhaps its Haruhi’s genuine drive to do her best and not take crap from anyone gets Hikaru going the most. Whatever it is, he is too stubborn to fully admit it, even to Kaoru.

Hikaru’s negative traits have gotten him into a good handful of emotional dilemmas, especially his jealousy, which glints the more intense connections Haruhi shares with others. Last summer when she reunited with her middle school classmate who also admitted to having a thing for her is a prime example of that. Kaoru can only imagine what he feels every time Tamaki attempts to ask out Haruhi, including this lame and desperate attempt they’re witnessing. Kaoru can and has come up with a better outing set ups than this, and he’s brainstorming one now.

For once, Haruhi asks the twins give her a ride home to her apartment. She doesn’t have the energy to walk home or fight a forced ride. On the private limo drive home, Haruhi, sitting in between the twins, is still trying to rub a few specks of glitter off her face. “Damn this face glitter.”

“Yeah, sometimes it’s difficult to get off,” Hikaru comments while looking out the car window, occasionally glancing at her as a personal treat.

Without looking up from writing in his notebook, Kaoru informs, “Rubbing your face might irritate your skin. There is some liquid makeup remover in Hikaru’s bag.”

Hikaru grabs the makeup remover and a cotton pad. “I’ll do it for you, Haruhi.”

“Thank you,” she turns herself to face Hikaru. “You might be able spot glitter that I can’t see.”

“Maybe so,” after carefully soaking the pad, he turns to face Haruhi. “Close your eyes.” Not only does this prevent product from getting in her eyes but it better assures that Hikaru won’t get lost in them. Unknowingly to them, it prevents Haruhi from seeing Hikaru’s blushing face as well.

While Hikaru and Haruhi are preoccupied with the glitter removal, Kaoru polishes up his note, carefully rips it out and folds it. He then carefully grabs Haruhi’s planner from her bag and places the note between today’s and tomorrows pages. Before anyone notices, Kaoru manages to slip the planner back into her bag.

Both the Twins wait down below until Haruhi safely walks inside her upstairs apartment before heading home. Once inside, she realizes her dad isn’t home yet. It must be one of his late nights. After changing into lounge clothes and making herself some leftovers for dinner, Haruhi checks her planner to make sure she got everything done that needed to be done today. Right away she notices a folded piece of paper. She curiously opens the paper. It reads:

_Dearest Haruhi,_

_To make up for the trouble you went through during today’s St. Valentines event, expect to be picked up_

_around noon tomorrow for an outing._ _Think of it as (Non) Valentine’s Day._ _I’m sure your favorite stores_

 _will have discounted products, like sweets._ _Get some rest and wear the good walking shoes we bought_

_you a few months ago._

_Sincerely,_

_Hikaru and Kaoru_

Based on the light writing pressure, she could tell it was Kaoru’s handwriting. She sighs in exhaustion but considers, ‘ _Well, maybe some chocolate covered strawberries will be on sale. That would be nice.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finished this chapter sooner than I thought. Originally I was going to post it at the end of this week instead of the beginning. This gives me more time to work on the next few chapters. I still have life responsibilities but I still plan on uploading a chapter by the end of next week.  
> What are your thoughts on the fic so far? Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome.  
> I hope you have fun reading this story and/or any of my other stories. Stay safe!


	3. Scuffed Shoes for an Outing

Whether you like it or not, if the Hitachiin twins invite you anywhere, you have no choice but to go. Hikaru and Kaoru are not above kidnapping to make sure of it, Haruhi Fujioka should know. With that in mind, Haruhi makes sure to get up an hour earlier than normal to ensure as much of her apartment chores are done as possible before the Twins expected noon arrival. She has to basically turn her closet inside out to find the good walking shoes the twins bought her a while ago; they have a few scuffs but nothing less than wearable. There is no denying that they are the most comfortable shoes she has ever worn. At this rate, after spending way too much time trying to find the damn shoes, the only thing Haruhi does not see herself getting done before their arrival is a trip to the grocery store.

“What do you mean I’m spending the day with Haruhi?”

While continuing to get dressed in their shared, enormous walk in closet, Kaoru answers, “It’s time you officially make up for that day, last summer, where you were being a total jerk to Haruhi and her friend.”

“Hey, I found Haruhi and consoled her during the thunderstorm.”

“That was after Tamaki told you she has a fear of thunder.”

Hikaru tightens his lips and sighs through his nose. “I-I’ve been getting better at managing my temper since then.”

“Well, that I can’t fully deny.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?!” Realizing that the topic is coasting of course, Hikaru takes the helm. “Look, Kaoru, I can’t spend the day alone with Haruhi. Just tag along with me like always or invite the other hosts to tag along. What if I screw up again?”

Kaoru is having trouble pulling down his new polo. He grunts, “That depends on whether or not you allow yourself to screw up.”

Hikaru yanks down his brother’s polo so that his head pops up and the nervous teen can look his level headed brother straight in the eye. “She’s going to think it’s some sort of Valentine’s Day date. You heard her yesterday, “Valentines is a day of commercialized, conditional affection, not genuine affection.” This is one of the last things she wants.”

“First off, good impression of Haruhi, a little nasally, but, our voice impression sessions are going well.

“Thank you. I think so too.”

“Second, it’s not Valentine’s Day; it’s the day after.” Kaoru puts a reassuring hand on his twins shoulder and adds, “Regardless of what day it is, try to show Haruhi that your affection is unconditional.” His brother perks up and glances away but can’t hide the reddening of his cheeks. “Show her your genuineness.” Their eye contact reconnects, “I’ll be with you on the ride down. I’m thinking of taking us to the new shopping center for our outing.”

“The one with the movie theatre or the one with the aquarium?”

“The one with the movie theatre.”

“Oh, Okay.”

“Yeah, I’ll separate from you two very early on, but you won’t be completely alone with Haruhi the whole time.” With the look of worry and the blush of his face fading, Hikaru gives his brother a quick, thankful grin. “Besides, you know what happens the day after major holidays for a lot of commoner stores right? Discounts! Not even with the candy and flowers, sometimes the movies and clothes and such.”

Kaoru getting pumped over discounts for commoners starts easing Hikaru’s nerves. “So, she’s less likely going to worry about the cost of something when it comes to us having fun.”

“Right! I think she’d appreciate that. Now get dressed, we don’t want to keep her waiting too long.”

At 11:59 a.m., Haruhi hears a synchronized, double knock at the door. She opens it to find both the twins leaning against the apartment railing wearing nice outing clothing and their signature grins. They are dressed similarly, warm looking cardigans over polo’s, well fit pants and lace up shoes. The only difference is that Hikaru’s cardigan has a bold stripe pattern and his shoes are boots while Kaoru’s cardigan is solid and his shoes are closer to that of fancy, solid colored sneakers. “Afternoon, Haru-chan.”

“Hey, you two,” Haruhi responds casually. Once she steps out of her apartment, the twins can get a good look at her outfit. She is wearing jean overalls over a white long sleeved shirt, purple leggings to compliment the walking shoes that she was told to wear. Her accessories include a couple of hair clips to keep hair out of her face, a costume bead necklace, a hand-me-down from her father, and a simple, white over-the-shoulder bag.

‘ _Damn, she looks cute/beautiful_ ,’ the twins thought.

“So, where exactly are we going?” Haruhi asks, sitting in between the twins in the back seat of their limo that is stopped at a light.

“Oh, I have a few places in mind,” Kaoru starts, leaning in, “But, how do you feel about going to the new shopping center in the next town over?”

“The one with the movie theatre or the one with the ice rink?”

“I thought it was an aquarium?” asks Hikaru.

“Instead of the theatre or the ice rink?” Haruhi responds.

“Instead of the ice rink.”

“I was thinking of the one with the movie theatre, I don’t know anything about the one with the ice rink,” Kaoru answers.

“Must have been a rumor,” Haruhi asides. “Yeah, the shopping center would be nice. I’m sure they have a grocer there.”

Hikaru has concern in his voice when he asks, “You need groceries?”

“Just some essentials, I didn’t have time to go this morning because of my home errands. Also, I spent too much time looking for these damn shoes you guys asked me to wear.”

Hikaru gave his brother a side glance, not fully aware of this particular request.

“AND THEY’RE SCUFFED!” Kaoru exaggeratedly exclaims.

“Oh, come on, they’re not that bad.”

“You need to store them properly in the box they came in!”

I used that box to store my old notebooks.

That’s it. Kaoru has no other choice but to ask the limo driver to floor it. “We need to get to that shopping center as soon as possible!” Next thing they knew, the limo is speeding and drifting, Hollywood blockbuster, car chase scene style. Both Hikaru and Haruhi are being thrown and bounced around from the sudden shifts and turns while Kaoru is, somehow, steady.

This was a bit baffling, even for Hikaru. “Kaoru, what the hell!?” He knows that this has something to do with his plan, but he didn’t expect the theatrics.

“The shopping center might have a shop that sells something to fix her shoes.”

“But why are we in a rush?!” Haruhi shouts. There is no answer. Instead he pry’s her shoes off. “What the hell!?” Still not answering, he replaces them with different, new, but outfit complementary sneakers. “Where did those come from?”

“I have my ways.” Kaoru replies. Before Kaoru could finish tying the left foot of her replacement shoe, the limo takes another sudden shift, flinging Haruhi into Hikaru, making them roll down to the limo floor.

Hikaru pushes himself up, looking down at the dazed looking Haruhi. Butterflies attack his stomach as he genuinely asks, “are you okay?” Haruhi is only able to respond in a confused, dizzy-spelled groan. He manages to pull and sit both of them up. Next thing any of them knew, they are coming to a screeching halt as they arrive at the shopping center.

Kaoru starts, “Okay, so, I don’t know where the shoe shop could be, exactly. I’ll just drop you two off on this side to try and find it; I’ll go on the other side.”

Hikaru is, basically, thrown out of the limo, luckily landing on his feet. “Kaoru, is this still part of the-?”

“If either of us finds a shoe shop, we’ll give the other a call.” Haruhi is thrown out of the limo, triggering Hikaru to swoop in and carefully catch her, keeping her upright. He can feel her face against his slender chest. “Maybe you two can find a grocery store on the way.” Before either Hikaru or Haruhi could object, Kaoru has the driver speed off, leaving the stunned teens standing there, in each other’s arms. If one didn't know any better, they could be mistaken as a young, embracing couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was scared that I wasn't going to finish this chapter in time, but I did!  
> I hope you are all doing well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I should have the next one done by the end of next week.  
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome!  
> Stay safe.


	4. What do You Prefer?

“Are you alright, Haruhi?” He loosens his embrace and looks down, staring at the top of her head.

“I’m fine,” she looks up, “how about you?” Their eyes meet.

As long as Hikaru has the option to look Haruhi in the eye, nothing can harm him. “I’m alright. I’m sorry about Kaoru’s behavior.”

“Don’t be. He’s the one that’s acting like that, not you.” She steps back and looks in the general direction the limo drove off. “Why is he in such a damn rush to fix my scuffed shoes?”

‘ _He wants the both of us to spend more time together. He doesn’t want to be a third-wheel._ ’ Hikaru shrugs and lies, “Beats me. He’s been leaving me out of his plans lately.” He notices that her left replacement shoe laces are still untied. He kneels down to tie them for her. “Kaoru didn’t even finish tying your new damn shoes, the audacity.”

Haruhi lets out a brief chuckle. “Oh, like the audacity of you tying them for me?”

Hikaru let out a similar chuckle and then looks up. “Hey, if Kaoru feels like he can do whatever he wants, how about we do whatever we want?”

“Wouldn’t that be a bit mean?” Haruhi holds out her hand to help Hikaru stand up.

“Do you really want to spend most of our outing searching for a shoe shop?” He still holds her small hand in his slender one.

“Not really, the shoe shop was Kaoru’s idea.”

“Exactly,” he grabs her other hand enthusiastically yet gently. “Make him find the shoe shop since he’s so adamant about.” Hikaru starts leading her into the shopping center but once he realizes he has been holding her hand longer than what she’s probably comfortable with, he lets go, but stays close to her side.

“You’re right. I still need to go to some sort of grocery store though, but I should probably save that for last so nothing spoils during the outing.”

“Smart,” Before he can add onto his response, he feels the vibration of his phone go off in his pant pocket. He flips it open to a message from his brother.

_Uhhh, heyyy, there is a reason I chose a shopping center with a movie theatre!!! See if there is something playing! ;] ;] ;]_

“Hey, Haruhi, when’s the last time you went to a movie theatre?”

Apparently, it has been a year and a half since Haruhi has seen a movie in an actual theatre. It was with her dad and his co-workers for some after work event. It was forced, of course, and since it was a late night, Haruhi wound up falling asleep halfway through so, it’s debatable whether it counts as her going to the movies that time or not.

“Wow, the tickets are actually kind of cheap,” Haruhi comments as they wait in line.

“Must be a day after Valentine’s Day discount sort of deal, right?”

“Most likely, they probably had a couples discount thing going on yesterday, but it probably only applied to sappy romance films or something.” She can’t help but roll her eyes. “Are you more of an action film guy or sci-fi film guy?”

“Sci-fi tends to be more creative.”

“Agreed, Sci-fi or comedy?”

“Depends on the type of comedy, so, I still choose Sci-fi.”

“Okay, Sci-fi or romance?”

Does he really want to say it? “W-what type of romance film, Romantic Comedy or Romantic Drama?”

“Either.”

He hesitates in saying, “I, honestly, prefer romantic films.” Hikaru turns his face away, “I know, it’s ridiculous but-“

“No it’s not,” Haruhi interrupts as they both move up to the ticket booth and buy tickets to a random romance film.

While in line at the concession stand, Hikaru asks, “Why is it not ridiculous for me to prefer a romance film?”

“Because it’s what you genuinely like, right?”

“Yes, but, what about them being sappy, like you said?”

“Well, not all of them are sappy,” they are second in line at this point, “And sappy doesn’t mean bad, it’s just not my preference.”

“Then why buy tickets to a potentially sappy romance film?”

“Because today is our outing, not just mine. I know this outing is to make up for yesterday, but you and Kaoru were a part of yesterday as well. You guys need a makeup day too. We should be doing things we all want and need to do, otherwise it’s just one-sided. Kaoru decided to do his own thing so it’s just you and me.” Hikaru can hear his heartbeat in his ears. Does she mean this fondly and out of consideration or out of bitterness and resentment. The heart beat in his ears were almost too loud to hear the concession stand worker as what they wanted.

With a small soda in each of the teens hands and a medium popcorn to share, both Haruhi and Hikaru were ready for whatever romance film they were about to see. “Who knows,” Haruhi starts, “maybe this film won’t be as sappy as it could be.” She takes a sip of her soda.

Hikaru grins, “And if it is, we can poke fun at it.” They both like the idea of that.

The film is turning out more melodramatic than sappy. Luckily there aren’t many people in the theatre, about 3 to four other couples. Hikaru and Haruhi were able to get center seats, the best types of seats in Hikaru’s opinion. “You’re not breaking your neck trying to look up at the screen in the front rows, and you’re not taken out of the film experience by being in the back row, where you can see everything that can potentially distract you.” Considering that he made fair points and that there was no one sitting behind or in front of them, Haruhi agreed to sitting in the middle row.

It’s not that the film is horrible, it’s just inconvenient. It has something to do with the main rich girl character being in a love triangle or square with two or three poor boys but she can’t be with them for shallow reasons. One is because he’s too insecure about being in a lower class status and, therefore, is not good enough for her. The other is apparently too unattractive and could tarnish her modeling career for some reason. The debatable third love interest is the brother of the insecure one who is supporting him in his pursuits but there are hints that the rich girl actually likes him. Oh, and she use to be childhood friends with him before the dad got transferred to a job in another country that wound up financially dooming the family. However, the cinematography is surprisingly good.

“They’re too good for her,” Haruhi comments. “Also, all of them have too many personal problems. They need to figure their own stuff out before getting with others.”

“Agreed.” Hikaru can’t deny that, besides the cinematography, the movie is kind of boring. However, there are small moments that the characters share that trap him into his own imagination. For instance, in a scene where the “Unattractive” love interest volunteers to try on suits to impress the rich girl, it reminds Hikaru of all the times the host club members have made Haruhi try on various outfits. No matter what she wears and no matter what gender she presents herself as, Haruhi always looks excellent.

In another scene, where the insecure love interest makes the Rich Girl her favorite cookies, it reminds Hikaru of the time Haruhi brought in homemade sweets for everyone in the club last Christmas. Everyone had their own personal favorite treat, including maple cookies for him. ‘ _God those were delicious’._

However, none of those scenes will invade his imagination more than the current scene they are watching between the Rich Girl and The Brother of the insecure boy/Childhood Friend. He is walking her home for, whatever reason, Hikaru honestly spaced it, and they stop by some establishment that’s playing a soft romantic song. It reminds them of their childhood or something and they start dancing. At first it’s playful and messy and then it turns slow and romantic, Hikaru can’t help but substitute those characters with Haruhi and himself.

Besides Host Club events, Hikaru and Haruhi have never shared a real dance together. The thought of them dancing in the street, hell, even this shopping center, to some song, forgetting reality, working through stumbling steps, enjoying each other until they ease into a soft stepping slow dance makes Hikaru’s body well into hordes of butterflies that are on fire. One hand in hers, the other on her waist, Haruhi’s other hand on his shoulder, tip toeing to reach since she’s not wearing heels. Hikaru then lifts her so she can stand on his boots so he can lead better, so she can reach him better, so they can be closer, the idea of his boots scuffing vacating. All that matters is that his hazel eyes are flooding her beautiful brown ones with all the attention and care she deserves, plus some. He imagines that he takes a chance by leaning forward to kiss her but then the thunder rolls.

It starts raining in the movie scene, flashes of lighting and rolls of thunder accompanying it, interrupting the romantic scene between the characters. Hikaru feels Haruhi’s arm twitch against his. He looks over and takes notice of her unease. ‘ _Oh, God, the thunder!_ ’ He leans into her ear, “Haruhi, are you okay?”

“Mmm-I think-I think so-,” as another flash and roll of thunder happens on screen, Haruhi winces.

Hikaru will not have her go through another triggering event like last summer. “C’mon, let’s go.” He helps her up and carefully escorts her out of the theatre, right when the Rich Girl and the Guy find shelter from the storm and share an impulsive kiss.

Outside the movie theatre, Hikaru is comforting the easing Haruhi, sitting on a bench with a supportive side hug. “Are you okay, Haruhi?”

“Y-yeah…,” her shaking has lessened since they were watching the film. “I mean, thunder and lightning in films isn’t as bad as it is in real life, but it still triggers something in me. I don’t know why.”

Hikaru tries to lighten the circumstances, “Maybe it was the sound system. You gotta admit, they have good sound in that theatre.”

“Yeah, pretty good.” She straightens up but she’s still slightly shaking.

“Are you still in fight or flight mode?”

“No, it’s just kind of chilly out here, now,” she gives a soft smile, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Hikaru takes off his striped cardigan and drapes it over Haruhi’s shoulders, “Here, this should do.” The cardigan somehow makes her look even more beautiful than she did before. “I don’t think I mentioned this but, you look very nice, as always.”

Haruhi jokes, “What, even before you gave me your cardigan?”

“Yes, even before that,” Hikaru playfully laughs. Ever since she gave her opinions about romance films and thinking back on her comments yesterday, Hikaru finally speaks up. “Haruhi, I need to ask you something, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, you can even tell me to ‘shut up’ and I’ll understand.”

“What is it Hikaru?”

He finally builds up the courage to ask, “Why do you feel the way you do about Valentine’s Day?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad late but it's here! One more chapter and then this story will be done. Expect the final chapter by the end of this week, just in time for Valentines day and the day after.


	5. The Incubus and the Angel

It does not take long for Haruhi to respond to Hikaru’s somewhat sudden question. “I feel the way I do about Valentine’s Day because it’s disingenuous.”

A simple answer but Hikaru is curious about the details. “I thought it was because it’s commercialized, conditional affection, that’s what you told Tamaki yesterday, right?”

Haruhi is a little impressed that he remembers that. “Yes, but it’s the same thing. I just think it’s too focused on and exploitive of romantic and sexual affection.”

“What do you mean?”

Haruhi puts her pointer finger to her mouth to think, a typically gesture for her. “I guess what I mean is that, if they really want to milk the concept of love, apply it too every variation of it. Love for family, friends, your community, your pets and even yourself, not just your boyfriend or girlfriend.”

“I see.”

“Ideally none of those types of love should be exploited but it’s so engrained in our culture now that we can’t really change it on a global scale, just on a personal scale.”

After taking in all of her valid reasoning’s for feeling the way she does about yesterday’s holiday, Hikaru responds with, “You’d rather have people show your genuine love for someone on an individual level.” His words notably catch Haruhi’s attention, “Show them that your affection is unconditional, right?”

“R-Right.” She pauses, taking in Hikaru’s response. 

Both decide that they have spent enough time sitting on a bench outside of the movie theatre and start walking further into the shopping center. Haruhi breaks the silence with, “I know my reasons are hypocritical to claim considering what we do in the Host Club. I mean, we cater to the ideal of romance to our guests for profit.

“Maybe, but I’m of the belief that your job life is different from your personal life. You took the hosting position because you were paying off that broken vase debt.”

“Yeah, at first, but I stayed even after I paid it off. I stayed for a few other reasons.” She pauses long enough for Hikaru’s anticipation to peak. “I fell in love with you guys.”

_'Huh!?!’_ Hikaru stops in his tracks. Despite not being singled out, his heart skips half a beat for being associated with the ‘you guys’ of her confession.

Haruhi quickly takes notice of Hikaru falling slightly behind, stops and turns to face her slightly wide-eyed friend. “You got me out of my shell. Dragged me into situations I never even considered or would ever have the chance to do again.”

“We kind of go overboard though,” Hikaru admits, “like with the Angel, incubus human taboo deal yesterday.”

“Okay, yeah, give me more of a heads up on those sorts of things.”

“Kaoru started it, and I went along with it-”

“As you both tend to do.”

“But, I’m sorry for perpetuating you further into that scenario. If I’m aware of any skit of that sort that involves you, I’ll do better at telling you about it as soon as possible or comfortably get you out of it as soon as possible.”

“I appreciate that.” She gently grabs his hands and looks up with a soft smile, “Thank you, Hikaru.”

Hikaru wishes that there was some soft romantic song was playing from one of the stores right about now. His thumbs gently press against her small hands. In the most sincere way he asks, “Do you still want to try to find a grocery store?”

“I mean, yeah, but not until after Kaoru finds a supposed shoe stor-, “ both of their phones get a notification at roughly the same time. They both check their phones with the same message.

_Hey u 2, I was able to find a shoe shop! They were able to clean Haru-Chan’s messy shoes. I also found a small grocer nearby the shop. Head my way!! :P :P :P_

They are then sent directions and trademarks of where Kaoru is. He finishes it off with a cheeky selfie of him holding up the clean shoes.

“Does your brother have a mic on us or something? How is he so good at timing?”

“He’s always had a good internal clock and intuition,” Hikaru half lies. _‘That little sneak timed it perfectly with the standard movie time. Clever.’_

“Well, it’s on the other side of the shopping center. Let’s not take our time but let’s not sprint to him, right?”

It’s little to no surprise that Hikaru likes her idea, “Right!” It takes Hikaru a few steps into their comfortably paced walk to notice that one of Haruhi’s hands never let go of his, even when they opened their flip-phones. He subtly tightens his grip, avoiding desperation but cherishing this interaction as long as it lasts.

As soon as Kaoru was in their sites, Haruhi breaks the connection with Hikaru to give his brother a piece of her mind. After getting on the shoe shop obsessed twin’s ass about how he handled this whole outing, Kaoru apologizes but asks, “Tell me you guys didn’t just sit around waiting for little old me?”

“Actually, Hikaru and I went to see a movie.”

“Really? I had no idea I was taking that long,” he lies. “Was it a good film?”

To avoid embarrassment on Haruhi’s end, Hikaru answers, “It was pretty cheesy so we left a little more than halfway through it.”

“Hmmm...That’s fair enough.” Kaoru turns his attention to Haruhi, “You still need to buy some groceries? Will this shop here do?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, it should have all the essentials I need. No need to rush though, we’re still on our outing after all.” With that in mind, all three of the teens finally head into the small grocer, Kaoru giving his brother a sly smirk, only to be returned with a sharp glare.

Haruhi is more than able to find the essentials in this grocery shop. They take their time with shopping, walking slow between each isle, commentating and comparing items. This isn’t the first time the Twins have been to a commoner store, but the pricing of mass marketed products still fails to not fascinate them. While Kaoru is going off about the packaging design of chips, Hikaru notices that Haruhi is no longer in the isle. It only takes a quick look around the corner to spot her comparing something that’s being sold between bouquets of roses, which frame her rather agreeably.

“Whatcha looking at, Haruh-Chan?”

“Oh, chocolate strawberries, it’s one of my favorites and also kind of a Valentine’s tradition.”

“You have a Valentine’s tradition?”

“Yeah, my mom use to bring home a box of them either the day of or day after Valentine’s. We’d wait until everyone was home from work and school before sharing them.”

“And you and your dad still carry on the tradition?”

“Yeah, sometimes both dad and I would accidentally bring home our own boxes, which isn’t bad because that just means we have more to enjoy.” She finds just the right box, carefully places them in her grocery basket and walks away to try to find Kaoru, leaving the heart-warmed Hikaru by the roses.

After a nicely paced outing of window shopping on their way back to their, sudden, drop off spot, the limo picks the teens up. On the drive home, Haruhi and Hikaru explain and more or less complain about the film they went to see. Hikaru does establish, and Haruhi more or less agrees, that the cinematography was actually impressive.

Kaoru then hands her the box with her newly cleaned shoes. “Sorry for the hassle. Now you have two pairs of shoes to go home to.”

“What do you mean t-?”

“You can keep the ones I forced you to wear today!”

“Kaoru, thank you but, I can-.”

“It’s the least I can do for what I put you through the past few days.” With a similar but subtly distinct grin to his brother adds, “Happy Outing Day, Haruhi.”

Haruhi responds with a wide smile and scoots closer in to give him a friendly hug. “Thank you, Kaoru, for the shoes and the outing.”

“You’re welcome.” Kaoru catches his brothers eye, his look is of longing, with no glint of jealousy. It’s of true happiness towards Haruhi’s appreciation for the outing and the new shoes. Despite the unexpected methods of how the outing was planned, Kaoru could tell that Hikaru appreciates it in his own way.

Hikaru walks Haruhi back up to apartment while Kaoru stays by the limo. As soon as she opens the door, Haruhi realizes that she is still wearing Hikaru’s stripped cardigan. She turns around to return it and is met with a nervous looking red head holding a single red rose in his hand. 

“H-Happy Outing Day, Haruhi.”

She has one initial question, “How the hell did you hide that rose from me without damaging it?”

“I have my ways.”

With a humored sigh, Haruhi trades the cardigan for the rose. She tip toes up to hug him with her free arm, holding the rose out to prevent it from getting damaged. “Thank you, Hikaru.”

At this point Hikaru does not care if she can hear his heart pounding, or feel his face burning, he pulls her in for a quick, tight hug. “S-see you in class Monday,” is all he can muster before breaking the hug and making his way back to the limo, avoiding direct eye contact.

“Uh, see you guys Monday!” She waves to the Twins as they get in the limo and drive off.

On the way home, Kaoru asks, “So, incubus, how was it being hugged by an angel?”

Still trying to calm his romantic fantasies, Hikaru responds, “You know you’re pretty rambunctious and dramatic for a sleepyhead.”

“Hey, if it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be going home in such an amazing mood right now.”

Hikaru grunts, “Hush, now, go to sleep.”

The only thing that distracted Haruhi’s fathers from going into a frenzy over his daughter getting a single red rose was letting him have first dibs on the chocolate strawberries. In the mean time, Haruhi is able to find a suitable enough vase for the rose, and a proper enough space for it with decent enough lighting.

Shortly after the Hitachiin family dinner, Hikaru receive a text. He did not expect to flip his phone open to a text like this from Haruhi. It’s a photo of the rose he gave her. It’s in what looks like a tall coffee mug. Another text is sent that reads,

_Happy Late Valentine’s Day, Hikaru :]_

No matter how wide the bracket smile of the emoticon is, it can never beat how wide Hikaru’s smile grew then and there, accompanied with a sudden giggle of genuine love.

From the other side of the room, and to himself, Kaoru whispers under his breath, “You’re welcome, anything for you, Incubus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is later than I planned. However n context of when this story takes place, it's actually appropriate timing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fluffy fic! Are you a HikaruXHaruhi shipper? What do you think of this fic? I plan updating this fic weekly. Next chapter should be out by the end of next week. Let me know in the comments. Stay safe and have fun reading.


End file.
